


I'm Feeling Good

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, i couldnt NOT, i really hope that shows as anon, shuddup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: OK ok just listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tL3Eh6h2KfM (Feeling Good - Slow + Reverb)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm Feeling Good

I was drowning the blue pools of his eyes, the depth intoxicating and frightening and oh so addicting. My knees quivered and threatened to give out and my breath picked up, bones weak and ready to crumble at the American’s spit-shined shoes. 

And he stepped forward, right until our chests bumped together and I could smell the cigarettes and brandy. Could feel the waft of his exhale against my forehead. Long fingers curled in my hair, drawing my head to his collarbone and pulling me close. A sure arm wound its way around my waist and suddenly my temperature rose ten degrees.

“You feel nice,” he sighed, drawing it out with reverence. He rubbed his cheek against my hair, tightening his hold and drawing me nearer still. I felt my ribs protest but could only smile at such a familiar sensation. 

And it had been so long. God, it had been far too long. My throat constricted, choking me. 

“Alfred,” I said, freeing my arms so that I could reciprocate his embrace. I allowed all my longing to seep into my hold, for it to strengthen the warm bubble of tenderness surrounding us. I felt his wheeze at a particularly hard squeeze and laughed, elated.


End file.
